The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for disposing the yarn end of a yarn package in a further handling disposition and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for disposing the yarn end of a package in the tube of the package.
A textile machine such as a ring spinning machine is operable to build yarn onto a tube to form a yarn packge. The yarn packages may then be further handled by another type of textile machine, such as, for example, a winding machine which winds yarn from the yarn package to a larger package. In such an arrangement, the yarn packages, once they are completed at the ring spinning machine, are transferred to the winding machine for unwinding thereat.
The efficiency of the winding machine can be enhanced if the yarn ends of the yarn packages are uniformly located at a predetermined location on the yarn packages so that the yarn ends can be readily located at the winding machine for engagement thereby to initiate the unwinding of the yarn from the yarn packages. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,227 and 4,605,177, devices are disclosed for disposing the yarn end of a yarn package in a dispositon for further handling. However, the need still exists for a method and apparatus for disposing a yarn end of a yarn package in a disposition for further handling in an efficient automatic manner and that does so with a minimum of handling of the packages.